1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temperature compensation arrangements for magnetic disc files.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of disc file systems which are used for data storage, select a desired track on a disc by moving a magnetic head to the appropriate position under the control of a servo mechanism. The residual errors in the track selection mechanism become important as the spacing between the tracks is reduced in order to increase the data packing density. One source of such errors is changing temperature.